Haley's life
by twilightlover94xo
Summary: Haley falls in love with her best friend half brother.she is not sure what to do?risk her friendship?to be in love for the first time?is he the right guy for her
1. Chapter 1

Haley's Life

Haley aged 16, has lived in Tree Hill all her life. She is known for being smart .She has been a tutor for almost 6 months now and she loves how she helps the people that can't help themselves. Different type of people, that walks through the door people who need help. People would come to her for advice and help.

She has one friend that she can trust and rely on. His name is Lucas he is 17 and they have been friends almost all their life's. Haley works at his mums Karen café and they would hang out after.

Although Haley has a family of her own a loving mother and a caring father and older sisters she feels like Karen is like another mum to her.

In high school there are certain cliques like the popular, the loners, the jocks, the cheerleaders, geeks, Goths, yet Haley doesn't want to be known as a geek or a loser she wants to focus on school and her goals of becoming a teacher.

Brooke aged 16 is popular and is a cheerleader for the school basketball team called the ravens. She doesn't mix with people like Haley she simply thinks that the people that are most important to her is herself and "the popular people".

Nathan aged 16 a basketball player. He is currently dated his on and off girlfriend Peyton. He is failing the majority of his classes.

What will happen when Nathan goes to Haley for help? If so will Haley tell her best friend about helping the "enemy" (his half brother) will their friendship survive? Will there be a romance for smart girl Haley. Will she fall in love with one person she would never think of falling in love with?

This story has love, friendship, mistakes, decisions, family and a lot more


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning

The halls are crowed with students as they go to their lockers to get their books for the next class. Haley has been assigned a student at the tutor centre.

She is unaware of who it is. She goes and gets her things from her locker. Lucas creeps up behind and gives her a fright. She gently thumps him, and laughs. Nathan walks by her and gives her a dirty look. Haley looks away.

"Are you okay Hals?" Lucas says.

"Yeah I m fine Luke. What class do you have next? Haley said trying to change the subject.

"I have basketball; you have a tutor session next don't you?

"Yeah, why don't we meet at lunch?" Haley says.

"Okay see you later" Lucas gives Haley a hug and walks of.

Haley waits patiently in the tutor centre. She is about to give up when Nathan walks through the door.

Haley laughs no knowing he is the one she has to tutor.

"You must be lost this is not the gym this is a tutor centre where people learn important things" Haley says sarcastically.

Nathan looks at Haley shocked at her.

"I'm the person who are supposed to tutor, I have been failing history and my teacher said that if don't at least pass it that I won't be able to play basketball."

Haley nods her head and Nathan sits opposite from her. He takes out his history book and Haley points out with bits are most important. She tells him to study a chapter for a half an hour and she will test him on what he has learned. Nathan studies and Haley is surprised. Then she realises that Nathan is the one person that Lucas wouldn't what he to hang out with because he is bad news.


	3. Chapter 3

After a long tutor session Haley realises that Nathan is not the boy she thought he was. She thought he was like all the other boys in school. Lucas always mentioned to her than his so called father and Nathan father Dan would put a huge amount of pressure on Nathan just because he failed at basketball, he doesn't want his son to be like him. Haley could see that during the tutoring session he was decent guy deep down, he feels he has to impress his friends especially when it comes to basketball.

Haley packed up the last of her things and Nathan thanked her. Haley smiles and he walks out. She looks at her watch; lunch time. She walks down the corridor and walks into the cafeteria. As she walks in she notices all the "cliques". Then she noticed Lucas, she also notices that he got her lunch.

Brooke bumps into Haley and walks of laughing. Haley walks over to the table and sits down.

"How was your day, Hals?"Lucas said.

"Boring"

"Did your tutoring session go okay, what's the person like?"

"Just someone that needs my help" Haley said hoping that he would change the subject.

"They must be that special that you don't what to tell me who it is, I bet it's a boy isn't it, that's why you won't tell me who it is" Lucas says with amusement when he sees Haley's face go bright red with embarrassment.

Haley goes quiet and Lucas talks about other things. Lunch was over and Haley walked back to her locker she saw Nathan with his on and off girlfriend Peyton. She wasn't the nicest of girls in the school. She lost her mum when she was young and she has never talked or noticed Haley before .Haley's feels awkward being near them. Then were all over each other near her locker, neither of them has noticed she was there. She quickly takes out her books and walks away. Nathan breaks away from Peyton and notices Haley walking away and just stares at her. Was there something there and he doesn't really know it? Is she the same compared to his girlfriend Peyton? Or was she different from any of the other girls he has ever met? These are the questions that he asked himself.

He quickly ran after her and called her name. She looked around and saw Nathan standing before her eyes and wondered why?

"You forget to mention when our next tutoring is going to be" he asks curiously.

"We would have to do early in the morning because I have a big test during the day"

They both agreed the time and the place.

Is Nathan hoping for something more than Haley helping him, more then friendship? Or will Lucas find out who Haley is really tutoring?

Please review this I have only been writing this and would like people's feedback if possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Haley waits at the table near the peer. It is early in the morning, the sun has just risen. Haley looks at the sea and admires how beautiful it is out. Today is day is tutoring Nathan Scott and she hopes that he arrives the time that they agreed on.

Haley wonders about Nathan ever since she agreed to tutor him. She looks and her watch and then signs. Nathan then arrives, he smiles. Nathan has food and coffees for them. He sits down and puts his bag on the table; he then takes a packet of sweets out of the bag. He finds a bracelet; he looks at Haley and asks her to give him her hand. She gives him her hand and he puts the bracelet on her, she looks at it and smiles.

Haley looks at Nathan and changes the subject.

"Okay you really have to focus on this because; you don't want to disappoint your big time dad now do you?"

Nathan is shocked with what Haley has just said to him. He thought all along that she was a geek, or weak or even quiet person but he can see that deep down she is powerful girl who doesn't care about what people say about certain things like the way she dresses, the lack of effort she makes of "fitting in".

He finally gives in and they do their study session.

Lucas is at the school get books from his locker and he sees his best friend come towards her.

"Hey Hales I went to your house this morning to see if you wanted to walk to school together, but your mum said they you went out, where did you go?"

Haley looks at her best friend not knowing what to say should she say that she is helping the one person he truly hates or should she make up some lame excuse?

"I just went on walk to clear my head I just have this big test that I want to do really well in and I thought a walk might help."

"Are you sure that's all that is, it looks like you have something on your mind more then some test that you know that you pass with flying colours, you know you can tell me anything right?" Lucas said curiously.

Haley is unsure and walks of and heads of to her first class.

Lucas is trying out for the basketball team; he wants to show everybody that even though his half brother who he hates is on the team that it would show people he is not backing down.

Whitey and the basketball are holding try outs for new team mates. Lucas walks in and he feels like everybody eyes are on him watching his every move and are shocked that is really going to do it. Nathan is furious and demands that he doesn't play. Whitey lets Lucas play and amazed of how good of a player he really is, not bothered with Nathan reaction he tells Lucas he is on the team.

He introduces Lucas to the team and shows him to his locker, when he is finished settling in, he tells the team to have a match to see how Lucas gets on with the players.

One the team mate throws the ball to Nathan, Lucas is the nearest to make near the basket he refuses to throws, and throws it to his buddy Tim, he doesn't make the basket .Whitey gets annoyed and blows the whistle and tells them to go. He can see the tension building .Nathan walks out of the gym angry and Haley sees him an

sees him and goes over to him.

"Okay someone is in a bad mood today?" Haley said sarcastically.

"Mind your own business, your only helping me with history not butting in to my life and my business!"

Haley is upset and walks of. Nathan realises that he was jerk to Haley, she wasn't being noisy. He walks after her and comforts her. Lucas is about to walk up to Haley when he notices them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lucas and Nathan look at Lucas and thet tell him about the tutoring session.

What will happen next?


	5. Chapter 5

Finding Out "Haley what are you doing with him?" Lucas glared at Nathan, waiting for Haley to answer.

"Luke, I was just helping with history that's all it is."

"Then why didn't you tell me then?" Lucas asked curiously.

"I knew you will react like your acting now".

Lucas still felt betrayed by what his best friend has done behind his back, even she was tutoring Nathan his half brother who he hates, and he was annoyed that she didn't tell him. Lucas walks leaving Haley upset and shocked.

She runs down the corridor and through the school main door. Nathan runs after. Haley runs across the road not looking where she is going and Nathan sees a car coming in her direction and yells "HALEY!".

Haley looks over at Nathan and is about to say something when the car hits her and her body crashes on the windscreen and she rolls of the car ,cut,brusied,not moving and unconscious.

Nathan runs over to her upset and tries to help her he quickly takes out his phone and calls an ambulance.

"Hold on Haley do not go any where stay with me okay?" Nathan holding her hand tight afraid of moving her he stays right by her side until the ambulance arrives. He decides to go in the ambulance with her because he doesn't want her to be alone when she wakes up. Nathan waits in the hall, waiting and waiting. Lucas comes rushing through the door and sees Nathan and runs up to him.

"WHAT HAPPENED? Lucas said concerned.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT, IF YOU DIDN'T GET MAD SHE WOULDN'T BE HERE" Nathan said angrily.

They sat across from each other, glaring at each other and both angry at each other. They both agreed that it shouldn't have happened. Nathan said that Haley always mentioned telling Lucas but she knew that he would be angry she hoped he would never find out but he did.

The doctor comes out and they both get up. The doctor says that she broke her leg and she has cuts all over her body. They are allowed to go in to see her. Haley is bruised and cut all over her arms and her face, she looks at Nathan and Lucas starts crying. They walk over to her bed and they both apologised.

Haley is happy and smiles, also being embarrassed with the way she looks. She has her leg in a cast, even though she is in pain she is happy that they are friends, something like this happening made them realise that they should stop fighting after so many years but Lucas stills had Dan for what he did to his mum.

Authors note: I know this is shorter but I wanted just to focus on the accident and not continue on until the next chapter. hope people review this.


End file.
